One Chance at Love
by Rontora
Summary: Here is a new fic, I don't want to give to much away, just that is it Samcedes with Fuinn and Miketana thrown in just for the heck of it. Its about letting your guard down and taking life as it comes to you. Enjoy! As always I only own the story not the characters or the show they come from.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I am back. I hope you enjoy the updates and this new story. As always stay blessed and review!

* * *

Mercedes Jones walked into the office of her best friends Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. They went into work together once Mercedes asked them to work for her. She didn't trust just anyone with her career. Returning from her 8 month world tour she not only need to talk to her Publicist and Lawyer about her contract she wanted to see the friends she had missed since leaving. She knocked on the door before inviting herself in, smiling at Quinn and Santana who sat in Quinn's office going over some files.

"Do you two ever do anything other than work?"

Quinn and Santana turned towards Mercedes and both squealed running over to her. Mercedes hugged them tightly.

"I missed you both! Video chat doesn't make up for missed girls nights."

Santana broke free shaking her head, "I thought you weren't getting in until next week? You would have to come in early and screw everything up."

Mercedes beamed. "Well the tour was over and I missed my bed. You know I had to have the cleaners come in."

Quinn shook her head. "Cedes still with the spiders."

"Q the first time I left for tour when I came back there was a spider on my bed. I am over being sleep so the service makes sure there are no spiders laying eggs in my bed."

Quinn shook her head. "You have irrational fears."

"I do not!"

Santana smirked. "Chica you have always had ridiculous fears, walking and chewing gum, throwing salt over your shoulders. But it has gotten worse with the tour, you need to calm down."

Quinn sighed. "You need to come out with us tonight."

Santana stood. "Yas! And get plowed. How long has it been since someone has blown your back out?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Stop it! I have been very busy making you both very wealthy and sought after."

"Okay say you are hooking Q and I up, its a valid question Merce, how long has it been since a man has made you see stars? Since he made you hit them high notes. Got you speaking in tongues? Curling them toes?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Look maybe its been a while, Richard and I broke up and you know I don't sleep around."

Quinn stood from her chair. "Girl you and Richard broke up three years ago are you telling me that you haven't bumped uglies in three years?"

"Three and a half…" She said her voice trailing off. But she rallied back. "But look at me I am an actress and singer. I work hard trying to create a life I have only dreamed of. I am not the girlfriend material, I wont call or text. I won't be what they need from me and its not fair."

Santana laughed. "Who said anything about a relationship. Girl you need a booty call. I am talking a friends with benefits, blow your back out, legs in the air spread wide…" She began fanning herself. "Damn its been too long for me now that I think of it. Dani and I broke up and I need something new you know?"

Quinn sighed "That settles it. We are going out tonight."

Mercedes shook her head. "I am tired, maybe tomorrow or something."

"No you always do that. Maybe tomorrow thing and it never comes. You are coming out with Quinn and me and we are gonna get all three of us laid. Shoot I think its time I went back to guys anyways."

Mercedes laughed. "You say that now then you get with a guy and say "what the hell was I thinking? Look we can go out but am not going to be all up on a guy I don't know. I have an image to uphold. People can't see me acting a fool."

Quinn sighed. "Cedes when are you going to act 24? You have been in the spotlight since you were 18, making a name for yourself and you have hit it big. Going out and acting your age, having one night of harmless fun won't kill your career."

Mercedes sighed biting her lip and glancing from the blond to the brunette. The three of them had been thick as thieves ever since Jr. High. Even with their own likes and dislikes, their own identities in high school, their friendship remained in tact. Heading to UCLA, Mercedes took classes and worked as a backup singing for Uptown Records, while Quinn went into Law and Santana went into Mass Communication and Marketing.

Two years of singing backup and Mercedes was discovered by a manager at Sony records. As her career took off she never forgot where she came from or her friends. She made sure they were with her all the way, getting both Quinn and Santana jobs within Sony. As Mercedes career grew so did theirs. Now five years later, they were all doing big things and loving LA life. If only their love lives worked out like everything else did.

Mercedes stood walking to the door. "Fine I will have the car meet us at my hotel. And have Andy put us as VIP's at some clubs tonight."

Quinn and Santana stood smiling. "Tonight its going down and we are not leaving until you have a hottie on your arm and maybe if you get your granny panties out of the wad they are in, a man in your bed."

Walking to the elevator Mercedes bit her lip wondering if they were right. She did have a right to enjoy herself. The last time she really let go and enjoyed herself was a few years ago, after she broke up with her then boyfriend of six months, she went out but failed to do anything but worry about her upcoming tour. She was so into the job, she didn't really care if she met a guy or not. Well that and she didn't want to be let down by a man who wanted more than she was willing to give or who made her feel anything but annoyance at his persistence to be wit her. She sighed it was beyond time to let go and act her age. Maybe one night of letting go wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Going to the club had been Mike's idea. He was certain it would bring Sam out of his funk. Ever since his engagement fell through two years ago, all Sam did was work. Yes he was one of the youngest Graphic Designers for Marvel, a dream job of his, but he had planned on being married with at least a child on the way by now. But his long term girlfriend decided she just couldn't take LA living or being with Sam any more. He was dedicated to his job, of course, but he was also attentive to her, she just wanted more than he was willing to give her.

As he surveyed the club his eyes stopped on a beauty he knew he had seen somewhere he just couldn't place her.

Whoever she was, Sam knew he was in trouble the moment she smiled at him. Or maybe it was the way she smiled towards him, he wasn't sure, but either way there was no way a smile like that could go unnoticed. Her face lit up when she laughed and he found himself wishing he was the one making her laugh. Her smooth mocha skin was flawless and when she stood to do one of the sexiest body rolls, even beat out his if he could believe it, he had ever seen in his life, his breath hitched seeing her curves hug her clinging dress. The woman had curves for days and his hormones were putting dirty thoughts into his mind. She sipped her drink and nodded to something her Friends said and he was sure he could spend his whole life making her smile like that just for him. He felt someone punch his arm and he shook his head at his friends. He shoved Mike back slightly.

"And what was that for?"

"If you don't stop drooling you are gonna cause a flood. This was supposed to be our "Bro" time to hang out not time for Finn and I to watch you swoon over a girl you are never gonna talk to because she is so out of your league.

Sam cut his eyes at Mike. "I could talk to her if I wanted too. I just choose not to."

Finn laughed. "Uh huh. Sam you may have been the Quarterback and football stud at your University, but you are still just Sam. You don't talk to girls they talk to you. Heck you can't even break up with a girl. They break up with you, or you get engaged knowing they were all wrong for you."

Sam exhaled, Finn was right Sam didn't have the heart to hurt a girl. His southern charm caused him to not be the typical jock. He truly was a gentleman and a romantic at heart. He saw the waitress hand the girls their check and he knew he had to act now or miss out on someone who could be the one.

He stood and Mike laughed. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I am going to talk to her."

Finn stood pulling out his phone. "I gotta record this cause the guys are not gonna believe this."

Rolling his eyes, Sam stood from the table and walked over to the girl, followed by Mike and Finn. He turned towards the brown doe eyed beauty and smiled. "I saw you from over there and I just felt the need to come over and say hi."

Mercedes was surprised to see this man in front of her. He was fine there was no denying it with his green eyes and dirty blond hair. His goatee added to increase his over all sexiness and she could see by his two sizes to small shirt his body was on point, but he seemed so much more than just his looks. She glanced at Quinn then Santana before glancing back at him. Sam, not taking offense to her silence, glanced back towards the beauty and smiled. "I am Sam, uh Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham."

The girl giggle and he heard Mike say "no". She glanced at her friends then back at Sam.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I am Mercedes."

Sam sighed with relief. "That is a beautiful name."

"Thank you. My parents thought so."

Sam laughed. "So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on a date."

Mercedes glanced at him cocking an eyebrow.

"You are asking me out and you know nothing about me but my name?"

"I know I think you are beautiful, you have an amazing smile and it's clear that there is more to you than what you appear to be. I just want to get to know you."

Sam waited for her response as Mike and Finn stood there smiling at Quinn and Santana. Mercedes bit her lip and sighed.

"Look you are fine as hell I can't even deny that and I am extremely flattered, but I'm not sure we would have anything in common."

"You never know until you go out with me. I will even let you pick where we go and what we do. My treat of course."

Mercedes sighed, but the moment Sam smiled his lopsided grin at her she knew she couldn't say no. She stood from her chair and walked over to him. "How about you dance with me and convince me why I should agree on a date with you?"

Sam smiled holding out his hand. "That is something I wouldn't mind doing at all."

Sam lead Mercedes to the dance floor and Finn immediately took the empty chair next to Quinn. Mike following suit pulled a chair up to Santana.

"Hi I am Mike and that is Finn. We are with Sam and no we are not nearly as corning as he is...well I am not I can't speak for Finn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "They aren't here anymore you don't have to play like you don't know me."

Finn leaned in kissing her gently. "Well I like playing like i don't know you, makes me want to see if I can get you to sleep with me as a stranger."

"I swear jolly green you are just weird."

Mike pulled Santana closer to him. "Finn may be weird but he has a point. I like this whole meeting up, having sex and doing it all over again."

"Yeah but we did that already and if i remember you liked it so much you begged me for more."

Mike scoffed. "Begged? Please I know you are Bisexual Santana but the way I have you screaming makes me think you just didn't have the right man fulfilling those needs, that is why you went over to the girl side of things." Santana shook her head and glanced at the dance floor.

"He really has no idea who he is dancing with do you?"

Finn and Mike glanced back to the floor and shook their heads. "He said that she looked familiar he just had no idea why."

"Yeah well it looks like she is really feeling trouty mouth over there."

Finn sighed, he knew if Sam found out who she was, he would lose whatever confidence he has. "We can't tell him who she is, you know Sam and this is the first time I have seen him this confident and this loose in a long time. I mean I know we agreed to set them up but we gotta play this right."

Mike nodded. "I agree, Do you think she will tell him?"

Quinn frowned. "No, if he didn't know she wouldn't tell him. I agree though, I mean the way she is dancing down there, the way she is letting loose like your friend, I think she is just enjoying the moment."

Santana cleared her throat. "Lets get down to brass tax here. Your friend, he is a good guy right? Cause you me Mike, I may be all sexy and spicy but if he hurts her or plays her I will turn Sam into Samantha."

"Sam is a great guy, one of the greatest guys I know. He won't hurt her. Will she hurt him?"

Quinn sighed looking over to Mercedes on the dance floor.

"Mercedes is everything you say Sam is and more. She won't hurt him. I just hope she falls for him because if you are right about him, then she needs that, she deserves that."

* * *

Mercedes spun around so her back was facing Sam as they danced to the up tempo song. There was something about this green eyed man that made her feel again. The moment his hands went to her hips and he pulled her into him, she knew she could be a goner. As a slow song came on, he spun her towards him and smiled as he moved himself closer to her.

"I know you have to hear this alot but you are beautiful."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I may hear it a good deal but coming from you makes me feel it even more."

Sam ran his hands down her back and stopped at the curve of her butt. He swallowed hard staring into her eyes. She smiled widely.

"You seriously have no idea who I am do you?"

Sam stared at her for a moment then shook his head. "I can't say that I do, should I?"

Mercedes smiled. "No just wondering."

"Well are you going to tell me why I should know you?"

Mercedes inhaled looking around the dim club. "Nope. I think for tonight I would just rather be a woman and let you be a man and we both just enjoy that."

Sam pulled her closer. "I actually like that a lot."

Mercedes licked her lips slightly. She didn't know where her boost of confidence came from but in that moment she needed Sam. "You know I do too. You wanna get out of here?"

"Oh I do, I really do. But you should know I don't do this kind of thing."

"You know that is funny because I don't either. I don't know why I am so comfortable doing it but I am."

Sam pulled her off the dance floor and towards the table. "Your place or mines? Or should we go somewhere neutral?"

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Well seeing as my place is being cleaned...I was away for a bit, I am staying at the Four Seasons."

Sam smiled. "Well then shall we go?"

Mercedes walked towards Santana and Quinn. "Well guys I am getting tired so I think I will call it a night. You guys can keep the car I am just gonna grab a cab."

Quinn smirked. "Grab a cab? I guess that is what they are calling it San."

Sam had pulled Mike and Finn aside smiling from ear to ear.

"So we are going to get out of here, its probably best if you don't wait up for me."

Mike patted Sam's back as Finn stood there smiling. "Well how about you take the car? I am sure we can find a way home."

Mike handed Sam the keys and smiled. "Make sure you protect yourself and her so wrap up little Sammy, that is why we went to the store and got you all the supplies you would need if this happened."

"Look guys I am not a virgin and this is not my first rodeo."

"Yeah but its been awhile since you have been with a woman and I am just afraid you will not have the stamina to perform."

Sam shoved a laughing Mike and walked towards Mercedes. "So as a gentleman I should walk you out and make sure you get home safely and I am always a gentleman."

Mercedes waved goodbye to Quinn and Santana and walked out the club with Sam, hoping no one would recognize her.

As Sam lead her to his car she glanced around seeing they were alone and Mercedes stopped him as he opened the passenger door for her.

"You know all this might be a bust I mean what if we don't have any chemistry and we get to the room and its just a dud you know?"

Sam smirked at her before pulling her up to him and kissing her deeply. She melted into his arms as his tongue caressed her lips seeking entrance. After a few moments she pulled away taking a deep breath and trying to find her voice. Sam smiled cockily.

"So how was that?"

Mercedes shrugged slightly. "Eh it will do."


	2. Chapter 2

**I usually don't do it but I have seen this post on other fanfic writers pages and its bothering me. Yes on Glee the TV show Santana was a Lesbian. But in fanfiction world an Alternate Universe (AU) she can be whatever we as writers want her to be. If you have a problem with how we write our characters then stop reading. Telling us how to write our stories just gets ridiculous at this point. We don't desperately need you to like us or our works. I am so tired of great amazing writers getting discouraged because of how they see their own stories. I can admit now that I stopped updating a few times because I was made to feel bad about my own work. Its stops now. I can see if we were writing a canon story. Then having Santana be straight or Bisexual would be wrong because yes she was a Lesbian but as I stated this story along with my others are not canon at all. If I want any of my characters to be Bi, Straight, Gay, Lesbian, Pansexual, Asexual or any other sexual identity out there I can do it because as I stated before its my story. Please writers don't let these haters squash your talent. You can write what you want.**

 **I do appreciate you guys reading my works so please don't think I don't and I love reading your reviews. I just don't like being judged for how I feel or what I write and I am sure others feel the same. We write out of joy not obligation. Stay Blessed and enjoy.**

* * *

Sam awoke with a smile as he turned over and noticed a sleeping Mercedes. He brushed the hair out of her face and placed small kisses down her neck. Mercedes moaned slightly but kept her eyes closed. Sam moved closer to her nuzzling his nose into her neck. Last night was amazing for him, he had never felt so connected with anyone before.

"I know you aren't sleep."

"You don't know that for sure."

Sam laughed. "You are talking to me that is how I know you are up."

"Sam we literally went to sleep like two hours ago, how are you awake already?"

Sam ran his hands down her body. "I tend to wake up at 7 no matter how much sleep I have gotten."

"Well I am the kind of person who needs her beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep? As beautiful as you are, I am sure you can lose a few more hours…" His voice trailed off as he hovered over her. She opened her eyes to stare into his green orbs. Sam seemed to know her body only after a few hours. Mercedes licked her lips trying to not show just how much she enjoyed being with or around Sam.

"Oh and if I wake up what is in it for me?"

Sam spread her legs with his moving between them. His naked form brushing against hers as he lowered himself slightly to her. She moaned as she felt his manhood grow above her,

"Oh I think you might enjoy yourself."

Sam lowered his head and took her lips in his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Returning his kiss, her legs were next to wrap around Sam. She knew what they were sharing was a one time thing, she also knew that after this experience she would most likely go back to her celibate lifestyle. So giving herself to Sam in anyway was a no brainer at the moment.

Unable to resist the pull of her thighs Sam thrusted himself into her feeling immediately like this is where he belonged just like he had last night. There was something different about being with her than it was with all the other girls he had been with. She was beautiful no doubt, but it was more than that. She seemed to fit in his arms. And the way her walls wrapped around him, made him feel at home between her legs. Maybe this didn't have to be a one time thing…

"Oh God..Sam!"

She screamed as he hit a particularly good spot of hers. She gripped his back as he he pushed himself deeper within her. Sam pulled back slowly before he pushed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt this time. She was so wet and so tight, and if Sam had this been their first time, he would've have done this slow and soft, but being inside of her made something inside of him feel primal, he needed her fast and hard. She was his for the time being, she'd told him he could have her anyway he wanted, so he was going to do just that. He set a steady pace inside of her as he bent down to bury face in her neck. "You feel so good around me, Mercedes. Like a glove…mmm you feel amazing," he panted as Mercedes moaned into his thrust needing more. Each one came with him hitting her spot over and over again. She bit her lip gripping Sam's neck. "You feel good too Sam, so good, don't stop please."

Sam smiled glancing up to her. "Not gonna, not if I can help it." Sam breathed out as he thrusted fluttered around him, pulling him in tighter and he felt himself losing control. "Mercedes…" he called out as he snapped his hips forward, his thrusts speeding up as his pleasure started to building, taking him closer and closer. "Mmm, I'm getting so close." Mercedes wrapped her thighs around his waist as she tilted her hips up towards him so he could go even deeper. She knew she was close too, she ran her hands through his hair gripping him tighter with her legs. "Faster, I'm so close….just like that." Her breathing increased as she felt herself being pushed closer to bliss. She needed and wanted to cum with him so she swirled her hips hoping it would bring him closer to the edge.

Sam tried to hold out he knew that with every swirl of her hips he felt more of that control slipping and he reached between them as best he could and found her clit with his fingers. He worked the sensitive nub in time with his thrusts. "Come on…cum for me," he grunted, the muscles in his neck and arms straining as he pushed them both closer to the edge. Mercedes was so close that the moment Sam flicked her clit she fell over the edge clenching him for all he was worth. She cried out his name holding him tight as she felt him contract within her. Her body shook and her cries subsided as her orgasm died down and the thrusts slowed. "Oh my God that was… I mean." She swallowed hard trying to catch her breath. "Sam you are amazing…so so so so so amazing."

Sam collapsed on the bed trying to catch his breath. "So are you...I don't know how I am supposed to walk away from you now."

Mercedes smiled rolling her eyes. "Uh huh I am sure the moment you leave here I will just be another notch on your belt."

Sam rolled over. "For your information missy I don't wear belts. And I was being serious...I know this was just supposed to be one night but what if we got to know each other?"

Mercedes stood from the bed walking to her chair and grabbing her robe. "Sam we both agreed this would be a one night thing."

Sam stood grabbing his boxers and walking over to her. "Tell me you can just walk away...you can't. You are like me. We can't just hook up and walk away. Its not how we are. We care about ourselves and how others perceive us. We would say we won't get to know each other but exchange numbers just in case we want to hook up again. But in the midst of texting you to see if you want to hook up I will ask about your day. You will answer and we will slowly start talking. You will invite me to coffee and I will ask you to dinner. Soon we will start dating and well its inevitable. SO how about you just cut the month or so where we pretend we aren't thinking about each other and we just agree to get breakfast and find out more about each other?"

Mercedes shook her head as Sam pulled her closer. He was right. She really did enjoy their night, it wasn't just the sex, it was their conversations too. Just laying in bed catching their breaths and talking randomly. She sighed.

"Ok fine maybe I don't do the whole hook up things and maybe I like you enough to at least grab breakfast with you."

Sam smiled licking his lips. "Ok well how about I go home, change and come back up here and we do this right."

"Sam there is something I should tell you about me though."

Mercedes phone rang and she turned it off turning back towards Sam. Sam held up his hands grabbing his coat. "Unless what you have to tell me is that you are married. I think it can wait. So meet me downstairs in say 45 minutes?"

Mercedes smiled nodding. "Okay."

Sam grabbed her phone placing his number in it then kissed her gently before leaving her room. Her phone rang again and she sighed happily answering it.. "Hello?"

"Mercedes I am coming up and you need to open the door."

"Quinn? What's going on?"

"Richard was at the club last night and he didn't particularly like seeing you and Sam together."

"Okay what does that have to do with anything."

"Just open the door okay?"

Mercedes hung up her phone walking to the door. She opened the door and Quinn walked in immediately shutting it. She handed Mercedes a magazine and Mercedes frowned sitting on the bed. The cover featured her and Sam at his car kissing and inside were pictures of her and Sam from the club and entering the hotel.

"What the hell? Mercy J gets her groove back with male stripper?"

"The tabloids are having a field day with it. Apparently from what Tana told me Richard shot the photos and sent them to Esquire who has been foaming at the mouth to get a story on you. Its everywhere."

"They called Sam a stripper. I can't believe this. I have to call him before he sees this. He doesn't know about me and this is not the impression I really want him to have."

"I have already put Finn and Mike on look out for him."

"He is supposed to come back up here for breakfast but now I think he should just stay away until this blows over."

Mercedes dialed Sam's number and waited for him to answer. His phone went to voicemail and she sighed hanging up and dialing again. After the fourth call she decided to just leave him a message.

"Hey Sam its Mercedes. I know we are supposed to meet up but something came up so I think that we should meet up later. I really do need to talk to you so please call me back."

She placed her phone down and glanced at Quinn. "Richard needs to pay for this. Come on how can they even post this?"

"Tana is taking care of it and don't worry Richard will get his."

"How did she even know Richard did it?"

"He called her bragging. I honestly think he was drunk and was trying to dial you but somehow called her. The bad thing is there is nothing we can do about it because he is free to send them whatever he wants and they are free to print it. But then again they have never stood toe to toe with Satan so we will see."

Mercedes phone buzzed and she looked down and smiled seeing Sam's name.

"Hey Sam thanks for calling me back."

"Hey Mercedes or maybe you would rather I call you Mercy J? I knew you looked familiar I just couldn't place you. You are Mercy J the singer?"

Mercedes stood sighing. "I see you saw the tabloid. I am so sorry about this. I didn't think anyone was following us. I just wanted one night. One night when I could be normal. When I could have someone like me for me and not for who I am. I never meant for you to be dragged into this."

"They called me a stripper."

"Sam...I'm sorry."

"A stripper. I am a graphic designer for Marvel. I have a career and they called me a stripper. What if people who know me see this. What if they believe it? Why didn't you just tell me who you were?"

"Would you have talked to me?"

"That is besides the point you still should have told me. You have to fix this."

"Sam your name isn't on there and Santana is taking care of it."

She listened to the silence and bit her lip. "Maybe we should meet up and talk about this face to face?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. I think we should just keep things the way they were supposed to be."

"Wait, what?"

"Look I didn't sign up to be a part of a scandal okay? As of right now they really don't have a picture of my face just the back of my head and my body and I think I want to keep it that way."

"But I thought we had a connection?"

"Look I have to go so have a great life and yeah."

He hung up and she looked at the phone with a frown. Quinn sighed. "That didn't sound good."

"He saw the tabloid and he had decided he wants our one night stand to stay a one night stand."

"But isn't that what you wanted?"

"We were supposed to be getting to know each other. But I mean this is fine too. Let me get a shower and dressed and we can go in and try to help Santana with this stupidiness."

Mercedes stood walking into the bathroom and Quinn sighed heavily looking after her. This may have been a mistake.

* * *

"Dude you are like the biggest idiot I have ever met."

Sam looked up at Finn and shook his head. "You should have warned me man. I knew she looked familiar I knew I had seen her somewhere before and you had me dancing with her, flirting with her." Sam moved closer to him. "having sex with ehr."

Finn sighed. "Mike and I didn't want you in your own way. We met Santana and Quinn a while ago and hit it off. They were worried about Mercedes and we were worried about you. We felt like you both had so much in common that maybe you could and would hit it off. We didn't know you were being followed and I am betting neither did Mercedes. You can't get mad at her for being followed."

"No but I can be mad that she didn't tell me who she was. She went on letting me believe she was some normal girl."

"Would you have liked her any less had she told you?"

"Finn did you see what they wrote about me?"

"Is it true?"

"No. Man you know its not."

"So then why are you worried about it and why are you taking it out on her. All she did was want one night where you liked her for her and here you are blaming her for something someone else did."

Sam stood from the couch and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't be a part of a scandal Finn. And i won't' as much as I might have wanted to get to know her I don't anymore. It was a one night stand and I am gonna stay as far away from her as I can so they don't find out more things about me. I am just lucky they couldn't get a good shot of my face."

"Sam just dude think about how she feels. From what Quinn told me, Mercedes has prided herself on only getting good publicity. She has never been a part of a scandal so this has to be hard for her."

"Wow so you and Quinn hooked up that is why you want me and Mercedes to make it work."

"No! Quinn and I have hooked up before, we are actually dating. And we just thought that maybe you guys would hit it off. You are my best friend Sam but you have been so wrapped up in your career, so wrapped up in yourself that you are missing out."

"Finn if you are really my best friend then you will respect the fact that I don't want to see her again. Just drop it okay?"


End file.
